


She Can Hold Her Poison

by Hors_Doeuvres



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, Harsh Language, One-Shot, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Referenced murder, Sexual Content, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hors_Doeuvres/pseuds/Hors_Doeuvres
Summary: “She kisses me, not knowing that my lips are coated in poison. She pulls back, and I wait with bated breath. Then she smirks smugly and asks, ‘darling, are you trying to kill me again?’”Second dark SuperCorp AU. Trigger warning for murder, plotting murder, dark/sexual fantasies, sex kinks, graphic descriptions, violence, and altogether just a whole lot of dark themes.#2 Dark SuperCorp AU.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 225





	She Can Hold Her Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I received this prompt and was immediately inspired : “She kisses me, not knowing that my lips are coated in poison. She pulls back, and I wait with bated breath. Then she smirks smugly and asks, ‘darling, are you trying to kill me again?’”
> 
> Second dark SuperCorp AU.
> 
> Also. To make this plot work, I had to set it in the time that Kara Danvers was exposed to Red Kryptonite, so yes, she is verrrryyyy different to how she usually is. 
> 
> Trigger warning for murder, plotting murder, dark/sexual fantasies, sex kinks, sex toys, graphic descriptions, violence, and altogether just a whole lot of dark themes.
> 
> This is written from Lena Luthor’s POV.

**_She Can Hold Her Poison_ **

—

**_Late Friday Night:_ **

She was so bright. 

Beautiful, golden locks, radiant— almost blinding— smile, and vibrant light-colored eyes. She had an aura that pulled you in, made you want to be in her gravity, in her solar system: she was as the sun, and damn, it was natural to revolve around her.

Want to be next to her, close to her.

A feeling, a need that not even  _ I  _ was immune to. 

Because how could I resist her? 

With her long, slender fingers, her muscles that rippled powerfully under her skin-tight and sinfully revealing dress. One that showed off her perfectly toned legs and shamelessly defined arms. 

She was stunning. 

Breath-takingly, mind-bogglingly, reality-bendingly so — because god, how was a creature so painstakingly created, detail by detail, by both nature and nurture? Because yes, that height and beauty might be blessed at birth, but those powerful hands and diamond-cutting calves were definitely worked at tirelessly in a gym or a boot camp or  _ something. _

I took a measured sip of my fifth glass of whiskey and savored the hard burn in the back of my throat, watching as  _ that  _ woman leaned close to one of her friends and whispered something into his ear. Her friend nodded in response, making me wonder what she had just told him. 

Not that it mattered. No. For I would soon have to go. I couldn’t stay long, especially now that the job was done. I shouldn’t even be in this club right now, regardless of how dark it was, with only flashing neon lights illuminating anything. But I had been in need of a drink, excited and ecstatic at a success. Especially with a task that had been a bit complicated. 

—

You see, my name is Lena Luthor, the daughter that had been adopted into the disgraced and bankrupted Luthor family. The only one that escaped prison but was somehow punished even more so because of it.

After my step-brother Lex was found to have snapped and murdered dozens of people and my mother was caught red-handed in helping him cover it up, the Luthor brand and company was completely ruined, decimated. Lex was thrown the proverbial book and sent to deathrow, where he was subsequently killed by a fellow prisoner who was hired by someone from the outside who had lost their wife to Lex’s madness and Lillian (my stepmother) had gone completely mad in result, needing to be transferred to a maximum security asylum. 

The stocks plummeted, the image was shoved through a shredder and completely drowned in shit. Families and friends of the victims screamed for justice. Settlements were made left, right and sideways. By the time everything was done, I only had a small fortune left to my name and absolutely no chance of turning it around, especially after mother dear had tried to implicate me in some of Lex’s more undesirable activities (weapon manufacturing for terrorist groups, synthetic drug manufacturing for the dealers, etc, etc). 

So I took all that was left and moved as far away as possible from Metropolis, going instead to Grand Falls City, where it was big enough to not be noticed but also not so small that I would stand out immediately. I had bought an apartment and settled in quickly. I had no need for a job, I was more than financially set, and I knew that no respectable company would hire me so quickly after that horrible fiasco, one quick google search would immediately tell anybody about my family business.

So. I had resorted to other means of income and entertainment. Because even if I did escape being crucified along with my family— well, let’s just say that the apple never really falls far from the rotten, adoptive tree.

And I soon found myself with a fascinating and challenging new job.

—

They called me The Chemist.

Though it was really only my handle that knew who I really was, my good old friend, Veronica Sinclair. I came to her with a proposition, and a variety of samples.

_ Poison. _

Fast-acting. Insidious. Devastating. Subtle. Ones that can mimic a disease. Ones that can be aerosolized. Can seep in through the skin. Ones tailored to affect only a single person’s genetic make-up. Targeted. So many, many different kinds. All undetectable, untraceable, and one hundred percent,  _ deadly.  _

She had been unimpressed.

Until I showed her evidence of my past work. Because, well, no,  _ LuthorCorp’s  _ and the Luthors’ most staunch opponents didn’t just die from natural causes. 

No. Not at all.

After that, we had struck up a deal. She would come to me with a proposal, a job, and I would let her know if I was interested. Sometimes, I would just be asked to mix up a certain  _ concoction _ , but other times, in more complicated situations, it would be to hire me for the whole work-up. Find the target, poison the target, ensure the target goes night-night. 

Which is how I ended up here tonight. 

The job had been fairly easy, it was just the lead-up to it that had been a little difficult. The usual story. You would think political masterminds or devious businesses would be hounding my footsteps for my services, but, interestingly enough, it was mostly  _ personal _ clients.

Scorned wives, jealous husbands, greedy heirs or heiresses, etc. Etc. This job had been no different, I had been hired by an angry husband to kill his wife. No prenup. No clauses against cheating. And apparently, his wife took advantage of that by frequenting the BDSM dungeons and play-scenes that she was so fond of.

And well, all I could say was:  _ nice taste.  _

And thankfully, she had a predilection for milky skin and green eyes. A fact that Veronica had gleefully teased me about, telling me to use my ‘feminine wiles and charm,’ like a snake hypnotizing its prey before striking, coming straight in for the kill.

The wife was definitely a Domme and thankfully, once again, not my type, so it had been easy enough to focus on the task and not on my ass being spanked so fucking…  _ deliciously  _ so. Even if it was through leather. Because no, it would not do to leave my pussy’s DNA on the mark’s eager hand. 

And I had somehow maneuvered my way out of that alluring, seductive, and wild mess of bodies that definitely made me want to stay— and see just how many fingers or hands I can fit up my cunt— without detection and without leaving a trace of evidence (thank you BDSM and your love for leather). 

And the mark had been given the poison, one that would work slowly, replicating in her system like cancer cells, until it finally overwhelms her body and causes her to go into cardiac arrest. 

In three to four days. Leaving no suspicion for me. 

As it should be.

—

  
  


Now here I was, finishing up my whiskey: horny, excited, and mind suddenly overtaken by the memories of the BDSM club I had been in just a couple of hours ago. I knew I needed to go. But I was really not looking forward to just rubbing my clit tonight, especially after being fondled by dozens of hands earlier— I needed release, and I needed it from someone else—

“Hey,” a voice, sure and confident suddenly said, snapping me out of my vulgar thoughts. I looked up to the source of the sound and saw  _ her.  _ The blonde. With her clear, striking blue eyes (at this closeness, I could now see their beautiful shade) under black-framed glasses, captivating smile, and easy sensuality.

_ Fuck. How does she exist? People don’t just  _ **_look_ ** _ like that outside of a runway or an airbrushed magazine! _

“I could feel your laser eyes cutting right through me from all the way over there,” she said, pointing a finger at where her friends were at. “And I thought I’d come over and tell you that though I like seeing your mouth work on that glass— I’d rather it be doing  _ something  _ else.” 

My jaw almost dropped at the utter audacity of her statement. How  _ dare  _ she? Yes, she was fucking stunning, with muscles that looked like they were carved from stone, and yes, her words may have made me significantly wetter, but Lena Luthor was no easy whore and— 

“Lena Luthor.”

Now, my jaw  _ definitely  _ dropped, and I startled so that I jerked my glass and splashed whiskey on my hand.

With no hesitation, the exquisite stranger reached for that hand and raised it to her face. Then, with her eyes locked on mine, as if in challenge, she lazily, languorously licked up every single drop, her wet tongue sliding effortlessly against my skin. 

_ Fuck.  _

Once the whiskey was gone, she pressed her lips together and blew over the wet patch of skin with her hot breath, making my knees shake and making  _ me  _ thank my lucky stars that I was already sitting down.

“You… you know who I am?” I forced out of my mouth, unable to keep a slight tremble from my voice.

And she grinned, a predatory grin, her perfectly-shaped, perfectly-white teeth on display. “Of course I do,” she stated, smug and undeniably sexy. “I don’t think I could ever forget such a pretty, little face. It was all over, and I mean,  _ allll _ over the news. And well, let’s just say that I may have had a few fantasies about said face.” 

I resisted the urge to rub my legs together and defiantly lifted my chin. “Well, that honestly sounds like a personal problem, one that I am  _ not  _ willing to rectify. Though I am flattered.” 

The grin on her face slowly smoothed into an amused smirk as she started rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. Her grip was firm, her strokes were teasing, stoking flames in me that wanted to blaze into a dazzling inferno. The memory of her tongue was doing irrepressible damage to my libido. If she didn’t step back, my pride would soon fall to my arousal— and I didn’t think I could stop myself from sliding my legs open in this skirt and begging her to have her way with me. Right in the middle of this crowded place. 

“Your words are not matching what your body is saying, at all,” she knowingly stated, arching a challenging brow at me as she placed a sure hand on my knee, making me notice that in our discourse, my body had unconsciously twisted towards her, and she now took advantage of that by stepping in between my legs, easily parting them. 

I caught the moan in my throat and swallowed thickly. God. It was suddenly becoming very, very hot. How did it get so hot? This woman. She was like a walking radiator. And her heat was doing  _ delicious  _ things to my body. And I was quickly forgetting why I was resisting her in the first place, especially when I had been imagining her between my legs the moment she walked into the establishment and caught my eye. 

She carefully released my hand and put hers on my other knee, making me instinctively open my legs just a bit more, an act that she quickly took advantage of, her tall, statuesque body now curving over mine, her sharp blue eyes darkening with desire as she looked down at me like a vengeful goddess about to smite her unfaithful followers. 

“Your heart,” she then said, leaning down to place her lips against the pulsepoint on my neck. “It sounds like it is about to burst out of your chest.”

And a part of me felt like there was something strange, something too matter-of-fact, about her tone. Like she  _ could  _ hear my heart, trying to beat out of my chest, but the whiskey was finally kicking in hard, and the music was too loud (maybe I misheard her), and my arousal was pooling between my legs— and fuck, I needed her inside me. Finger. Hands. Mouth. It didn’t matter. I just needed her fucking me, and soon.

“Fuck,” I then said, out loud this time, as I reached up and buried a hand in her soft hair and pulled her tighter against my neck. “I’d rather you fuck it out.” I felt her grin against my skin, though I wasn’t really sure if my words made any sense.

But I didn’t care, no. Not one fucking bit. Especially when she wrapped her hot lips around that pulsepoint and started sucking on it hard. I sighed in pleasure as I leaned my head back, eagerly giving in. And her hands were quick, sliding up and pushing the hem of my skirt up— 

“Close your eyes,” she then commanded, and my desire-addled brain questioned nothing as I quickly did as she asked. And then her hands were wrapped around my waist and— and I don’t know what happened next. It was like a blur. And maybe I was too drunk. And maybe I was too high on lust (though I didn’t think I could forget a single thing she did to me), but the next thing I knew, we were in an apartment. 

—

The details of the place were lost in the dark. And I felt slightly queasy all of a sudden, but that didn’t last long when I felt myself thrown on a soft bed. The only light in the room was from the bright moon outside, and this woman, whom I still didn’t know the name of, was watching me with a gaze so hungry that I wouldn’t be surprised if she just tore the clothes off my body. 

I bit my lip in anticipation, the edges of my vision slightly hazy. I wasn’t sure where I was, but it didn’t matter. I just needed this woman, and I needed her now. 

Shamelessly and eagerly, I started unbuttoning my blouse, exposing inch after inch of heated skin. I wanted her mouth on me again, wanted her body on mine. Wanted her to dominate me with a will of steel and hands relentless in their fucking. I quickly shucked my blouse off and threw it to the side, hyper-aware of the laser-like focus of her burning gaze. 

I was about to unhook my bra when a firm hand stopped me. A gasp left my mouth, how could she move so fast? I felt like I had just blinked, and she was already on the bed with me. And as I sat there, she seemed to tower over me, even though she was on her knees. Her hand was on my neck, her fingers and thumb wrapped solidly around the base of my jaw. 

She raised her other hand and slowly raked it into my hair before forming a tight fist and pulling my head back with a controlled force that I did not expect but covetously desired. Forced to look up at her by the hands on my jaw and hair, I watched her eyes gaze down at me imperiously and wantonly with pupils so dilated, I could barely see the blue in them. 

Her hands were so hot against my already feverish-feeling skin. And I yearned to pull her down to me, but I resisted, knowing what would happen if she placed her lips on mine. “D-don’t… kiss,” I tried to say, my jaw locked tight by her unyielding hand. 

They didn’t call me The Chemist for nothing. Lips coated in untraceable, undetectable poison, activated by the warmth of flesh and transferred by skin-to-skin contact. That was how I had gotten my target earlier— and though I had gotten rid of the poison I had used on her, I always kept my standard poison on. One that I had genetically tailored to have no effects on me and was instantaneous in its effects, quickly paralyzing anyone that would come into contact with it.

It would freeze their bodies, their limbs— all their muscles, and even their diaphragm, causing them to be unable to breathe within seconds. And as horny as I was now, I would be severely disappointed and frustrated if the woman who made my pussy pool with such wetness suddenly dropped dead on top of me.

At my words, said woman arched a noble brow, a look of pure arrogance on her face, as if I had absolutely no right to question her actions. And it sent an electrifying shiver down my back. 

“Lena,” she then said, saying my name with such authority that it felt like a collar tightening around my neck. “I think you are quite mistaken as to who you think is in charge here.” And without warning, her hands moved to my hips and almost effortless flipped me to my front. Surprised, I steadied myself with my hands and knees, my ass automatically rising up due to the position I was in. 

_ Smack. _

A stinging slap right between my buttocks made me gasp and then whimper, enjoying the pain it brought. “Fuck,” I hissed as my hands instinctively tightened around the sheets under me. 

“So now I will show you why I’m the Madam tonight, and you,” another stinging slap, even harder than the last one. “Are my dirty little _ slut _ .” I almost came at her words, not expecting her to take such control and to be so vulgar. Yes, she was undeniably hot. Even at the club. But this, god,  _ this,  _ was a  _ wonderful  _ surprise. 

“Yes, fuck, yes,  _ please _ , Ma’am,” I breathlessly pleaded. I felt her hand deftly unzip my skirt and push it down, letting it fall to my knees. The midnight blue thong that I was wearing was completely exposed, along with something that I didn’t think she expected me to be wearing. It was a butt-plug, one of my smaller ones, custom-made with the highest-quality of stainless steel and fitted with a beautifully cut ruby on its T-shaped handle. 

It was made for long-term wear, and I had thrown caution to the wind after my  _ exciting  _ adventure earlier and had put it in before going out for the night, telling myself that no, I wouldn’t be having a one-night stand in the city I had my job at, but somehow also… really wanting to have  _ something  _ happen. 

The plug was about three inches long, with a thinner neck, and I knew that the ruby looked gorgeous between my pale ass cheeks. I felt curious fingertips run along the sides of the handle and heard an appreciative hum coming from above me. “Such a dirty, _ dirty  _ little girl,” my Madam for the night purred as she lightly tugged on the plug, making me moan in response. 

Her right hand then stroked the soft curve of my ass before sliding my thong down as well. “I will spank you while you count, and you will thank me after each one. And we will do this until I am satisfied that you have learned that I am the one in charge tonight.” She paused, lightly tugging on the plug again and then slowly and firmly pushing it back in, “understood?”

“Yes,  _ fuck,  _ yes, please, Ma’am,” I breathlessly replied, reaching down to completely rid myself of my thong and skirt before anchoring myself on the bed and needily pressing myself back against her hand. A second passed, and then I felt her palm hit right between my cheeks solidly and quickly, making me moan in pleasure. 

“O-one,” I shakily counted as she carefully stroked the flesh she hit. “Thank you, Ma’am.” 

The second spank made me hiss, this one striking my right cheek hard. “Two,” I dutifully stated, my voice steadying a bit as I settled myself into this pleasurable pain. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

She continued on, alternating between my two buttocks with each sharp slap, making my skin sting and tingle and heat up and following it with a smooth, soothing stroke. I gratefully thanked her with each one, and she rewarded me by gradually increasing the force behind them, so much so that I was being pushed forward with the fifth slap. And by the eighth one, my arms were shaking with the effort of keeping myself in place.

“Fuck, ten, thank you,  _ fuck _ , thank you Ma’am,” I gasped, my mind melting inside my head as I felt my pussy juices literally start dripping down my inner thighs. And then I felt her left hand take my hair in its grasp, tighten around the strands into a strong fist, and then push me down hard into the bed. My arms collapsed under me, unable to fight, and then I felt two fingers slide teasingly along the slick folds of my pussy, making my whole body clench in response.

_ God. What the fuck is this woman doing to me?! _

“Have you learned your lesson, my soaking wet slut?” She leaned down and breathed harshly into my ear. I turned my head towards her with great effort and nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, Ma’am,” I moaned, almost delirious with lust and anticipation. 

_ “Yes,  _ yes, please,” I shamelessly begged, not even sure what I was begging for, but needing something. Needing  _ her.  _ “please, god, just please—”

“Please what?” She cut into my incoherent stream of words, her tone laced with amusement and desire. I looked to the side and up at her and felt my chest tighten at the sight.  _ Fuck.  _ She was magnificent. Her hair was loose around her face, and she had taken her glasses off. Her gaze was intense, powerful, and all-consuming: so direct that I felt like she could see right into my anatomy. At my heart beating wildly in my chest, like a hummingbird trapped in a cage. 

“Please let— please  _ make  _ me cum,” I sobbed heatedly, feverishly, my whole body trembling with pure need.  _ “Please fuck me.”  _ The shameless words came out with no hesitation. “Take me. Ruin me. Make me your slut, your whore. I’ll do anything, anything! God, just please make me cum.” 

The hand in my hair suddenly pulled me back, making me arch my back as two strong fingers slid into my pussy and started mercilessly pounding into me. My eyes squeezed shut in response as I bit down hard on my lower lip, my whole body reacting to the ferocious fucking I was receiving. 

I tasted blood in my mouth and my hands dug into the sheets as I was rocked into the bed.  _ “Fuck, fuck,  _ so  _ fucking  _ good, Ma’am,” I moaned and whimpered, wanting her to hear just how she was making me feel. I could feel a wonderful tightness coil in my groin, I was so close. So fucking close. “God. Fuck. Don’t stop, please. God. I need you. So much. Don’t stop. Make me cum, god, please  _ make me cum!”  _

I felt a third finger join the relentless drilling of my soaking wet pussy and screamed in ecstasy. “Good slut, good little slut,” she praised fiercely, her heated voice cutting through the fog of my arousal, making me clench even more tightly around her fingers. “That’s right, that’s right, you sexy little kitten. Push back on my hand like the lustful little sex-kitten that you are. Tighten that pussy around me. Suck me in deep and cum— cum for me.  _ Cum for me!”  _

Then her thumb was pressing on my butt plug as she buried her fingers in my needy wetness. And her left hand had released my hair, making my head fall back down to the bed as she reached lower and started firmly and surely rubbing my highly-sensitive clit, sending shockwaves up and down my whole form. God. She was trying to kill me— fuck, god, fuck. 

_ “Yessss! Yesssss,”  _ I hissed through gritted teeth as the tension in my body exploded and my orgasm possessed me completely. “Thank you, Ma’am,  _ thank you!”  _ I moaned in praise, in thanks, having never felt an orgasm so intense and so exquisite. My entire body was shaking almost violently, and my Madam was not yet done.

Her pace did not slow, matter-of-fact, it only increased. Her hands continued to work their magic, her skilled and steadfast fingers forcing themselves into my spasming, contracting, and gushing pussy. If I had any sense of decency, I would have been embarrassed at how I was squirting all over her hands, but instead I just wildly pushed back against her as much as my body could allow.

Her fingers played my clit with such precision, and I felt like I was going to pass out as a second, and a third (which very quickly followed) orgasm was vigorously screwed out of me. 

_ “Thank you, thank you, fuck. Thank you, Ma’am,”  _ I sobbed wetly, my knees finally failing me as I fell flush to the bed, my legs twitching, my toes curled and numbed. And when I fell, the fingers left my overwhelmingly satisfied core while the other hand that was playing with my clit disappeared as well. The comforter under me was damp, and in some areas, wet. And an intense euphoria washed over me at the knowledge that I was the source of that. 

Time passed as I lay there, my breath slowly starting to come back to me as I luxuriated in my post-orgasmic bliss. I felt a bit of movement on the bed and tried to focus on what was happening, but the delicious throbbing of my pussy was the perfect distraction. 

And then her voice. So severe, so dominating, “stay here, kitten, stay here and feel how good I fucked you.”

Her tone allowed no arguments, and I readily acquiesced to her imposing command.

— 

A few seconds passed. 10. 15. 25. A minute. Two. More— and then, finally, there was a shifting on the bed close to me. I was about to open my eyes when I felt strong, warm hands firmly grab my hip and shoulder and then easily flip me to my back. A sharp exhale of air escaped my lips, and my eyes flew wide open. And in one fluid motion, my exquisite Madam moved from my side and slid her beautiful body between my legs, her hands now gripping the back of my knees and pushing them back. 

She had taken off her dress, her striking form boldly displayed as she knelt between my legs. Her shoulders were wide, her arms impressive. Defined. The slope of her breasts perfectly matched the curves of her figure. Her abdominal muscles were flawlessly toned, cutting down to the V of her hips. I could feel my mouth watering at the sight, yearning to lick the slick sweat that delicately delineated her body. 

_ Fuck. _

And there, right  _ there—  _ right between her legs— a large, dark red strap on was tethered in place, the girthy and veiny cock smugly standing at attention, making me mewl and whimper in nervous anticipation, because  _ fuck, that is a huge cock.  _ And god, did it suit her so well.

I licked my lips and, placing my elbows by my side, propped myself up so I could watch from a better angle as she moved closer and slid one hand down to my deliciously sore pussy. 

“So pretty,” she openly declared, her intense gaze dragging itself down the length of my body and then focusing on my cunt. I felt her fingers stroke my puffy and wet lips and shivered in response. “So, _ so  _ pretty,” she cooed as she used my steadily increasing juices to lubricate the tip of her strap-on, rubbing her thumb against my slit and clit and then her cock. 

Her actions left a trail of wetness between us that was so fucking arousing. A connection. One that I hoped would soon deepen—  _ deeper,  _ with her cock pounding deeply inside of me. 

“Your pretty, pink little pussy is so fucking nice and tight. And I can’t wait for it to take my cock,” she lightly smacked the  _ very sensitive  _ area between my legs with her palm and then started rubbing me hard, quickly making me moan in pleasure. 

“Yes,” I eagerly exhaled, fighting the urge to throw my head back and close my eyes— wanting to see her fuck me this time. Or at least, as much as I could watch until she once again fucks me into sweet oblivion. “I want it— want  _ you,  _ please, Ma’am.” My voice trembled with need and earnestness as I consciously spread my legs wider for her, wanting her much, much closer. 

A laugh, exhilarated, came from her lips, and I marveled at the sound. Here was someone so, so  _ bold.  _ So, so assured. Whose every move was certain and conquered my body with no hesitation, and it was so fucking sexy.  _ She was so fucking sexy.  _

“Of course you do,” she then said, a brazen grin on her face as she gripped the thick shaft of her cock and started to rub its lubricated tip against my slick lips. “You want my cock. You want it deep in that tight, little pussy of yours, stretching you and making you feel  _ me  _ deep inside you. Pushing you open. Making you shake and tighten around me.” 

I felt my chest tighten in need, unconsciously holding my breath. She was too good at working me up, and I couldn’t help but start to move my hips forwards, wanting to take her in— an act that she stopped immediately, with one hand of steel on my hips. “Ah, ah, ah,” she quickly admonished, her voice deepening and getting rougher with arousal (a fact that made me feel better, knowing that she was affected as well).

“Be still, kitten,” she directed, “don’t move. Just watch. I want you to watch as I  _ slooowly  _ slide my cock in your pussy and stretch you out perfectly. Stretch you out in a way that no one else can, make your tightness yield to me…. and if I feel you move even just a bit without permission, I will throw you out of here, naked, and never bring you to release again,” she paused and looked up at me, her eyes dark and broiling with a hunger that made me ache to have her inside of me. But regardless of the clear need in her gaze, I held no reservations that she would do exactly as she said. So I nodded. Quickly.

And she quirked a questioning brow at me, “understood, kitten?” She asked as she pressed the rounded tip of her cock about half an inch deep into my hot pussy. I forcibly resisted the urge to thrust myself down her length and bit out between clenched teeth, “yes, Ma’am. Yes. Please. I want to watch you fill me… I want to watch you make me yours…”

At my words, her fierce blue eyes sharpened with a raw craving, and her hand on my hip grew heavier as she slowly, slowly, started sliding her way into my cunt. And  _ fuck.  _ I looked down to where she wanted my gaze and watched as the rounded tip popped inside, soon followed with a narrower neck.

I had never been fucked like this before. Never been told to witness my own measured undoing. I’ve had play-sessions before, yes, but this—  _ her, _ there was just something so different about it. Something so… intense. So  _ carnal.  _ So, so… I felt my mouth open and a stuttering gasp escaped my lips as she relentlessly pushed into me— so  _ fucking good.  _

I could feel my muscles spasming and pulsing around her surging thickness and moaned. The pleasure. The pain. It was coming to be too much, and I almost closed my eyes when I felt a sharp slap on my left breast. And then one on my right. She had released her cock, pulled down my bra, and was now kneading my breasts. “Keep your eyes open, slut,” she then growled, a dominant sound that sent shivers up and down my spine. “I don’t want you to miss a single second of you taking my cock like the dirty little sex-kitten you are.” 

And  _ fuck.  _ Why did she have to be so good at fanning my already blazing arousal? I whimpered my submission and dutifully watched as she continued her purposeful penetration, slowly, slowly, until her hips were flush with my thighs. I was full. I was bursting. I felt like I was going to break in half. A few stray tears escaped my eyes, and by the time the base of her cock had pressed against my swollen clit, I was howling and moaning in sweet, sweet agony. 

I couldn’t take it anymore. The pressure. The strength. My mouth was hanging open, I was drooling as the lewdest cries burst from my lips. And she was only just beginning. And as I watched, forcing my eyes to remain open, she slowly— with the pace of a glacier— pulled back, leaving a gaping space in me that felt so, so empty. And I sobbed again at the loss, but… 

Thankfully. It didn’t last long. Her fingers sunk into the soft flesh of my waist, and then she started a punishing pace with her thrusting, each one angled to hit the ridged G-spot in my inner wall and then press incessantly against my cervix, claiming more of me than anyone ever has. 

_ “Fuck, fuck, goddamnit, oh god,”  _ I cried out as my elbows collapsed under me, unable to hold my body up against the power behind my Madam’s fucking. I was being drilled into the mattress, the pillows, my heart beating wildly in my chest as my legs tingled and my toes curled tight. I couldn’t help but throw my head back, my eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

“ _ Take it, _ ” she ordered, slapping my breasts again with great abandon, her hips never stopping. “Take it, kitten, take my cock and cum on it like my personal little cock-slut.” She punctuated her words with a skilled swirl of her hips that made her cock hit my g-spot exactly and followed it by moving the hand on my hip to my left leg. Then, without a single pause, she moved my leg over her shoulder, opening myself up to her even more and giving her a better angle to bury herself deeper into me. 

“You look so fucking good,” she praised as she pounded into me like she was demon-possessed, her strength and endurance almost inhuman. “And your tits bounce so well as I fuck you— _ Rao _ , you’re gorgeous. I should make you mine, make you my own little kitten. And fuck you wherever and whenever I want— such a beautiful slut. _ My  _ beautiful little slut.”

And like a dam bursting open, I orgasmed, my whole body tensing and clenching tightly around her cock that was relentless in its thrusting.  _ Fuck. She wasn’t going to stop any time soon.  _ Her hips slammed into me, my inner muscles unable to stop— or even slow — her cock in its endless assault. She rode me, tirelessly, her hands moving so fast when they repositioned me that it felt like she had multiple.

She was slapping my breasts, my face. She twisted my nipples and left shallow and deep bite marks on my chest, abdomen, and the calf on her shoulder. My orgasms were clawed out of me with determined and feral precision, each one accompanied by cries and sobs of  _ thanks  _ and  _ please mores.  _

And if I was going to die like that, I knew then that it would be so, so worth it. To go out with a **_bang_** — and so many excruciatingly satisfying peaks. Soon enough, I began to grow light-headed. And when I opened my eyes, everything was hazy. Foggy. Almost as if I was looking through glasses filled with smoke. I felt darkness start to creep on me from the edges of my vision. 

I had never passed out while having sex before. But I had a good guess about what was happening— I quickly scrabbled for support, placing my hands next to me and making myself sit up. I wasn’t sure what I was doing, was I trying to warn her? About to beg her to stop? My brain had short-circuited, and my body was burning up. Her hands were suddenly on my shoulders, and I reached out instinctively, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her in. I fell back on the bed, and then her face was so close to mine, and we were cheek to cheek. 

_ “Wow.”  _ My addled brain observed as I felt my heart almost arrest at her beauty. “ _ So gorgeous. So like a god— I would worship you with my tongue and kiss your feet,” _ I vowed boldly, my words unencumbered by anything in the cloud of lust that surrounded us. Her eyes flashed dangerously at my words, and then she was kissing me. Kissing my lips, making me sigh in pleasure and close my— 

_ Wait.  _ My poison-laced lips. My eyes shot wide open at the reminder, and I tried to push her back, but she was too strong. And the struggling only seemed to make her thrust into me even faster, her powerful arms now wrapped tightly around me and pulling me onto her cock as well. Her mouth was molten hot, and her tongue was quick to dive between my lips and explore the wetness of my mouth. 

I felt my head growing lighter and my body starting to tingle even more. My legs shook and trembled, my hands curling tight and digging my nails deep into her smooth back. Fuck. She was my undoing. My ruination. The darkness came closer, my consciousness already starting to drift away. I opened my mouth wider to her and invited her in deeper, wanting to taste more of her, to have more of her. 

She was my destruction. And I felt her wild heart beating hard against my chest as I finally lost myself.

_ — _

Four days.

Four days had passed since that night. 

Four days had passed since I was beautifully, exquisitely—  _ magnificently—  _ fucked into oblivion. Fucked unconscious by my Madam, the woman who had completely ruined me for anyone and everyone else. 

My pussy and body had been deliciously sore for days after that night, and as much as I wanted to— I couldn’t even bring myself to masturbate. It felt… almost wrong to do it. She had fucked me so, so well that it felt wrong to let anyone else touch me, even myself. I knew it was ridiculous. I knew it was half-crazy, but the fact that I was holding back was arousing in itself. 

I could almost imagine her beautiful voice murmuring in my ear, “good kitten, that’s right. This pretty little pussy is  _ all mine.  _ Only I can fuck it. Only I can fuck it so fucking well. And you can’t touch it, my little cock-slut. Not without permission. Never without my permission.” The sexy little fantasy in my head made me bite my lower lip hard.  _ Fuck.  _ This was going to be the  _ third  _ time today that I would have to change my panties. 

“I love it when a job is well done,” Veronica Sinclair suddenly said, leaning back against her chair as she slid a glass of whiskey towards me. Her words, unfortunately, cut me out from the beautiful images in my head, and I tried hard not to scowl at her profile. My eyes darted back to the TV that was showing the local news from National City, which had transitioned from a segment about the unexpected death of a prominent politician’s wife into a recap of what seemed to be a superhero’s sudden rampage. 

The TV was shut off immediately after, forcing my gaze back to Veronica who had now turned to me, a sharp grin on her calculating face. “Efficient as always, Lena,” she praised, making me shudder slightly. God. I didn’t even want to be praised anymore by anyone other than—  _ her.  _ My Madam. 

_ What I would give to have her cock deep inside of me—  _ “Of course, V,” I easily responded, a smug grin taking over my lips as I pointedly ignored the glass. Much as I loved whiskey, I had stopped drinking it after  _ that _ night. Part of me blamed it for my loss of consciousness, which part of me then believed to have caused the loss of time I had with her. If I had just stayed up longer. If I had just been in control of myself. If I had just been more alert and aware of my surroundings. Maybe I would have figured out who she was, where she lived—  _ anything!  _

But everything from that night was so hazy. Like a dream. Ethereal. Almost otherworldly. And when I woke up, I did so in a panic, remembering how she had passionately kissed my lips and very probably licked most of the poison off them. It took a frantic looking-about for me to realize that I was already back in my hotel room (which I assumed she had figured out via the key card in my pocket), naked and tucked into my bed. 

I had concluded then that my Madam was not dead and that my poison had somehow not worked (I had immediately gotten rid of that batch of the poison, knowing it to be faulty). It took another long moment for me to notice that my clothes from last night were folded neatly on the bedside table and a small note was next to the pile; a note weighed down by my cleaned butt plug. I had the decency at the time to blush heavily at the sight. 

_ ‘Fucked your heart out, kitten. And soon, I will have you worship me with your tongue as you promised.”  _

I didn’t want to leave National City that day, but I had already overstayed my welcome. And as much as I trusted my poison, I wanted to put as much distance between myself and the target as soon as possible to reduce the chances of anything being traced back to me. So I traveled my way back to my apartment and then immediately got on my computer. Didn’t unpack, didn’t shower, didn’t care. I needed to get on the internet and find my Madam.

A task that was surprisingly very,  _ very  _ difficult. I didn’t know her name or where she lived. Her birthday. Her age. Her anything. Even the facial recognition program that I ran on as many CCTV cameras in National City that I could get my desperate hands on proved futile. I even ran the script on that little note on a handwriting recognizing program that I developed specifically to find her— and still, nothing. 

“I am glad nothing eventful happened during your time there then,” Veronica unknowingly commented as she took a sip of her own drink, vodka. Chilled. I watched the condensation on the sides of the glass and swallowed thickly, vivid images flashing in my head.

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Cut, toned muscles. And did I imagine sparks of red on her smooth, smooth skin? 

_ Soon. _

My Madam had written on that note. I impatiently rubbed my legs together and curled my toes.

Fuck.

“Yes,” I then lied, a slow, sly smirk curling my lips. “Nothing eventful at all.”

_ Soon will never be soon enough.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a one-shot, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! And if you have any dark story prompts, please share them— I really want to write more dark-themed shots! 
> 
> Also, I’m still working on writing from first person POV, so please let me know how I’m doing! And with the sex scene too! 
> 
> Did you all like TopKara and SubLena? Do you want to see more of that? Or a switch up? 
> 
> I think Kara calling Lena kitten is veryyyy hot. What other petnames do you all want to see in these one-shots? 
> 
> —
> 
> P.S. For more dark SuperCorp goodness: check out my first one-shot: She Had My Wife’s Eyes.


End file.
